Ganbatte!
by michiyo48
Summary: Club Light Music dalam masa-masa sulit ! Apa mereka bisa menangani nya?


_Ganbatte!_

_**K-On! **__**Kakifly  
Genre : Friendship , Fail humour**_

.

.

.

_Yui's House _

"Onee-chan … Bangun. Sudah jam setengah sepuluh. Hari ini …"

"Ah! Iya aku lupa ! Jam berapa ini ?" Yui melirik jam dinding dikamarnya. "Hee.. Ui tega sekali…"

"Hee .. kenapa?"

"Tidak , hehe .."

_Breakfast _

"Huaaam , makan apa kita hari ini?" Tanya Yui sambil menguap.

"Roti , biasa."

"Bosan Ui … Es krim dong ?"

"Nanti malam setelah makan malam ya kak."

"Fuu …" Yui cemberut.

_Tingg.. _

Bel rumah berbunyi.

"Chotto matte kudasai …" Ui membuka pintu. "Kak Mugi ? Kak Ritsu ? Onee-chan ! Teman-teman mu datang .. !"

"Mugi bawa kue?" Yui muncul secara tiba-tiba.

"Eh.. bawa .. Hehe.."

.

.

.

Setelah dari rumah Yui , mereka bertiga ─Yui , Mugi , Ritsu─ pergi ke sekolah.

Di sekolah , Azusa dan Mio sudah menunggu.

"Hei , ayo cepat , sudah mau dimulai tuh !" Teriak Mio.

"Iya !"

Hari ini , sekolah mereka kedatangan band terkenal di Jepang. Tentu saja mereka akan menontonnya. Dan tidak lupa membawa handy-cam untuk merekam semuanya.

* * *

"Woahh , keren sekali ! Kita harus seperti mereka !" Mugi berteriak , menggema di ruang club.

"Iyap , harus ! Kenapa tiba-tiba kau semangat Mugi?" tanya Ritsu sambil memakan kue nya.

"Hehe.." Mugi berjalan begitu saja.

"Orang aneh."

_Bletakk ! _

Jitakan khas Mio mendarat di kepala Ritsu.

"Kau yang aneh Ritsu ! Orang semangat memangnya kenapa ?"

"Wooo seraammm …" Ritsu mengejek Mio.

_Bletakk !_

"Terserahlah…"

Mio berdiri dari kursinya. Mengambil bass miliknya.

"LATIHAAANN !"

"Iya mbak Mio…" Yui mengejek Mio

"Woo semakin seram ya, Yui .." Ritsu mengejek nya , lagi.

"Yah.." Mio menghela nafas dan membereskan barang-barangnya. "A..aku mau pulang."

"HEEE!?"

"Setiap hari tidak latihan. Latihan juga hanya kalau mau ada acara." Mio menjelaskan.

"Kau sudah biasa dengan kondisi seperti ini !" Ritsu berteriak.

"Yah .. Aku keluar." Kata Mio , lalu berjalan pergi.

.

.

.

Sebulan berlalu , dengan keluarnya Mio dari club , mendadak suasana di club selama sebulan jadi berbeda.

_Grekk. _

Pintu ruang club terbuka.

"Mio!?" Teriak Mugi. "Sawa-chan.."

"Hei dengar ! Gomenasai memberi tau kalian dadakan seperti ini , tapi…"

"Yap?"

"Dengan atau tanpa Mio , siap atau tidak siap , nanti malam kalian akan tampil untuk penutupan festival musim panas. Tidak ada protes , masih ada waktu , kalau bisa , bujuk Mio untuk masuk club lagi dan segera tampil." Sawa-chan meninggalkan ruang club.

"Heeh ? Yakin ?" Yui melirik Ritsu.

Pandangan Ritsu lurus kedepan. "Yakin."

"Kak Ritsu?" Azusa melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Ritsu.

"Ritsu , aku cari Mio ya." Mugi meninggalkan ruang club.

"Ritsu … ?"

Air mata mengalir di pipi Ritsu.

"Ritsu .. Jangan menangis. Kita bisa .. Pasti. Aku yakin." Yui bertekad kuat.

"A-ayo .. Kalian bersiaplah. Latihan .."

* * *

_Mio's House_

Mugi ada di rumah Mio. Ia berusaha mati-matian membujuk Mio.

"Mio… Onegaishimasu …."

"….."

"Mio… Lagu yang kita bawakan hanya My Love Is A Stapler.. Kau bisa… Tolong…"

"Gomenasai , aku menolak. Club kita berantakan dan ….."

"TOLONG !" Mugi berteriak. Mio kaget sekaget kagetnya (?).

.

.

.

_Ruang club_

_Grekk._

"Hehe.. berhasil.." Mugi menarik seseorang masuk.

"MIOOO ~ !"

"Gomenasai kalau kami membuat kau kesal !"

"LATIHAAANNN !"

Gubrakk.

.

.

.

Malam nya mereka bersiap-siap untuk tampil.

"Semua siap?" tanya Mio.

"Siap mbak Mio …"

"Heei…"

"Hehe.."

Sawa-chan memasuki backstage. "Hei 1 menit lagi ya.."

"Siap!"

"Eh , ada Mio.." Sawa-chan tersenyum.

"Konbanwa Sawa-chan .."

"Aku kedepan dulu ,ya. Semoga sukses! Ganbatte !" Sawa-chan menyemangati mereka.

.

.

.

"Ini dia ! Kita saksikan penampilan dari .. Ho-Kago Tea Time !" kata sang pembawa acara. Tirai pun dibuka.

"Yui!" bisik Mio. "Bicara!"

Yui mengangguk dengan wajah polos. "Hai , kami akan membawakan lagu My Love Is A Stapler. Semoga kalian menyukainya."

"Music start."

'_Nande nan daro.. Ki ni naru yoru kimi he no.. kono omoibinsen ni ne.. kai te miru yo… moshikashite .. kimagure kamo shire nai..sore nanoni maisuu dake ..fuete yuku yo…'_

"Mereka hebat sekali.." Sawa-chan bergumam.

'_Rara mata ashita….' _

Mereka mengakhiri penampilan nya.

"Arigatou gozaimasuu ~" Mereka membungkuk.

.

.

.

"Gak salah latihan selama ini!" Kata Ritsu.

"Latihan apanya !" sahut Mio.

"Hehe.."

"Tapi yah .. tadi bagus sekali.." Azusa bergumam. "Semua bertepuk tangan."

"Iya.." Yui mulai ngoceh. "Tapi tadi Ritsu mainnya lari!"

"Hei! Kau yang kelamaan!"

"Hei! Sudahlah!" Mugi melerai mereka.

Yah.. kerja keras nggak akan mengkhianati.

-END-

A/N: Akhirnya selesai jugaaaa ! Fic pertamaa nihh. Read and review nya ditunggu :3


End file.
